Mrs. Jumbo
Mrs. Jumbo is the tritagonist from Disney's 1941 film Dumbo. She is Dumbo's mother who was locked in a cage by the Ringmaster. She is voiced by Verna Felton in the movie, but only one speaking line. History Dumbo Mrs. Jumbo tries to receive one of the parachutes containing baby animals, but she didn't. During her birthday, Mr. Stork offers him a parachute with a baby elephant revealing to be Dumbo (called "Jumbo Junior"). After the parade, Mrs. Jumbo gets mad with Smitty (one of the brats who make fun of Dumbo). This causes the Ringmaster to get mad, sending his men to stop Mrs. Jumbo. As a failure, she angrily gets the Ringmaster to avoid getting caged. One of the circus keepers, sent by the ringmaster, chained her foot. The ringmaster tries to calm her down, but she refused to listen to him. The ringmaster puts her in a cage, and a sign marked "Mad elephant". Mrs. Jumbo cannot be freed until Dumbo becomes a circus star, according to what the Ringmaster said. After the act, Dumbo reunited with Mrs. Jumbo during the song ("Baby Mine"). But she wasn't free yet, so Dumbo started to do an amazing trick the audience never saw before: flying. After that, Mrs. Jumbo was freed by the Ringmaster. Outside the movie, Dumbo asks the Ringmaster to free his mother for being a circus star. The Ringmaster agrees to free her. Before the show is over, Dumbo flies to Mrs. Jumbo reunited happily. Other media Disney Villains' Revenge Mrs. Jumbo makes her first game appearance, but is imprisoned in the Ringmaster's lair. Unlike in the film, she is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She talks to Jiminy Cricket why Dumbo is unable to fly right now for being in a falling act. House of Mouse Mrs. Jumbo has made numerous non-speaking cameos in House of Mouse. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Mrs. Jumbo makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Voice Actors *Verna Felton (1941 film, short speaking role) *Tress MacNeille (Disney Villains' Revenge, makes a short speaking role) Gallery Images Mrs. Jumbo longing for a child.png|Mrs. Jumbo longing for a child Mrs. Jumbo tending to Dumbo.png|Mrs. Jumbo raising her son Mrs. Jumbo's endearing grin.png|Mrs. Jumbo grinning kindly dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2166.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo's heroic breakdown after being chained and having her son away from her clipjumbo2.gif Mrs. Jumbo.png 212-212945.png Audio Samples Trivia *Mrs. Jumbo's full name is Ella Jumbo. *She only speaks one line in the entire film. She is silent in the rest of the film. This makes her similar to Sarafina from The Lion King, as Sarafina also speaks only one line in the film. *Verna Felton, her voice actress, also voiced the Elephant Matriarch. As Mrs. Jumbo speaks only one line in the film, Verna Felton mostly voiced the Elephant Matriarch. *Her eyes are blue, but when she goes "rogue" after the kids abuse Dumbo, her eyes are blood-red. In real-life, all elephants' eyes are brown, even when enraged. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mute Category:Sensational Six Heroes